


The First Time Always Hurts, You Know

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clone Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thor only wished to save his brother, Loki had already aquired a new one. A better one. A shiny new toy he desperately wanted to show off. Because it was worthier in any way. Only it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Always Hurts, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> (wait´til tonight, I´m gonna show, the last time always hurts the most)  
> ~ Oomph "The First Time Always Hurts"

He could remember all of it so very clearly; the few times they'd kissed in abandoned corridors, the taste of Loki's lips on his own, fingers in his hair, stroking, caressing. Fingers on his cock, clumsy touches that made him rut against Loki's slender frame.  
  
These fingers were now gripping tightly, fisting his hair. These eyes - that had once looked at him with love and longing - now only held hatred and the slight flicker of insanity. Loki bared his teeth like a wild animal ready to bite, to devour him with gruesome force. Thor only felt remorse and sadness for the creature that had once been his brother, and it seemed to be visible on his face, for Loki slapped him hard. If it weren't for the fingers in his hair, his head would have swayed to the side. As it were, he only felt the burning sting, his eyes never leaving Loki's.  
  
"Is this _pity_ I see?" Loki spat and tightened his grip in Thor's hair, making him wince. "Pity because I refuse to bow to you any longer? Because I refuse to be your lapdog any more?"  
  
"No," Thor said calmly. "I pity you because I now longer recognize you, brother."  
  
A second of silence. Then Loki laughed - the sound maybe a little shrill. He gifted Thor with a smirk. "I have failed to recognize you even longer," he said, "for you've gone soft and weak. But fear not," he added with another forceful tug at his hair, "I have found a cure for this weakness. I have created your image the way I remember it. The way it is _right_ ".  
   
Just when Thor opened his mouth to demand an explanation, he saw a figure moving out of the shadows. A gasp escaped his lips and he raised his brows. He saw himself towering above their kneeling figures. _A fake_ , Thor thought. _A cheap trick of Loki's magic._ Though the fake, the clone, was not a perfect replica of Thor himself: He noticed a cruel sneer on its lips, its eyes an icy blue, cold and merciless. Was this how Loki remembered him? ... that wasn't right. That couldn't be.  
  
"Is he to your liking?" Loki had brought his mouth close to Thor's ear. "Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"You make me feel ashamed if you truly believe this thing bears any resemblance to me."  
  
Loki snarled and shoved him hard, making him tumble from his knees onto his backside. "You think yourself above him? Then _show me_! Prove your strengh, Odinson. Maybe I will reward you," he added with a sly grin.  
  
"I feel no use for your rewards," Thor said as he came to his feet again. "But I will gladly destroy this monstrosity to open your eyes."  
  
Loki sneered - and _it_ did as well. But only for a fraction of a moment. Then it lunged forward to strike him like an animal, howling, baring its teeth. Relentlessly, it attacked him again and again, never giving him the time to strike back. Finally, it managed to smash its fist into his stomach, and Thor dropped to his knees, a pained grunt escaping his throat.  
  
He heard Loki cheer and gritted his teeth, lashed out with a fist that met the clone's knee. As soon as it fell as well, he reached out for its throat, trying to choke the not-life out of it. Behind him, Loki snarled and screamed profanities, cursing Thor's very existence. He payed it no mind. He was completely occupied with the way the fake's eyes widened, its breath turning erratic, frantic and its hands clawing at Thor's wrists. He smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
He didn't see the knife coming.  
  
Pain flared up in his mind, scorching his body and flesh, and he _screamed_. His fingers lost the grip on the clone and reached towards his shoulder blade. When he drew them back, they were shining with his blood. His head snapped around, his eyes settled on Loki, whose hands were still holding the dagger. "You break your own rules."  
  
"You know me, Thor." Loki smiled sadly. "I never obey the rules."  
  
Against better judgement, Thor shot him a smile. "Yes. But never like this. Never with mayhem in your eyes."  
  
"When the time for mischief is over, mayhem is all that I have."  
  
 _That's not true_ , Thor wanted to say. _You still have me. You have Asgard. You have mother and father._ He wanted to shake Loki awake, make him end this streak of destruction, but he failed to find the right words. And when he tried to rise to his feet once more, the clone hurled him down, knocked him on his flat. The wound on his shoulder burned, a deep crimson, tainting his vision, and before he could prevent it, the clone was above him, pinning him down.  
  
The more he struggled, the more it grinned, relishing in his agony. It raised a hand, and Thor felt a familiar trickle of magic running down his spine. Somewhere in the distance, thunder roared, and Thor's eyes widened. It couldn't be ... it wasn't possible ... surely, this thing couldn't ...  
  
But the taste of lightning hung in the air and the clone's hand closed around -  
  
"No," Thor whispered in bewilderment at the sight of Mjölnir, of her beauty tainted by the clone's touch. Every nerve in his body screamed in disbelief and he didn't even think of reacting when the fake raised Mjölnir above its head, its muscles pulled taut, ready to strike. His mind reeled at the thoughts of "How?" and "Why?" and "this cannot be!", and it was only when he got aware of the thing's triumphant grin that he finally reacted, raising his uninjured arm in protection, waiting for the inevitable pain.  
  
"Don't," Loki said calmly. "Don't kill him, brother."  
  
Thor flinched, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "Brother," he whispered almost inaudibly and watched the clone stop in its tracks.  
  
It drew its hand back and turned its head to look at Loki with pure and utter adoration (the sight made Thor's chest grow tight). "But he is an imposter."  
  
"That he is," agreed Loki and stepped closer. He brought his fingers to the thing's face, caressed its cheek and neck. "He is not you. Not worthy of me and my love." Out of the corners of his eyes, he looked at Thor, and a smile creeped onto his lips. "This is why we have to punish him, don't you think? For pretending to be _worthy_ , for pretending he loves me like you do."  
  
"Stop this charade!" Thor demanded while trying to shake off his confusion, his terror, while trying to wriggle out from underneath the clone's weight.  
  
In return, it slapped him in the face, and Loki smirked with glee. Slowly, he leaned to the clone's ear and whispered just loudly enough for Thor to hear every word as well: "Prepare him for me, brother. Prepare him for his punishment."  
  
The clone grinned. And just a moment later, Thor felt Mjölnir's crushing weight on his injured shoulder. He hissed in pain, closed the fingers of his free arm around her handle. She didn't budge. Not a single inch. The bitter taste of panic rose in his throat, and the clone's smile made him feel like retching.  
  
"Congratulations," it sneered. "Brother seems to like you. If it weren't for his mercy, I would have you gutted like the imposting swine you are." It chuckled and slid down, so its hands rested on the laces of his breeches, only to slowly open them.  
  
Thor struggled, resisted, struck it with his free arm, but it only smiled, pitying him, and when he tried to rise again, he felt ... no. His head snapped over to Loki, who had the guts to look completely unashamed. Thor felt the biting cold of Loki's magic, felt invisible ropes wrap themselves around his wrists, pulling him to the floor. They tightened painfully, made him gritted his teeth. "Cowardly illusions again? I thought you above tricks, Loki. At least right now."  
  
It earned him another harsh and stinging slap, and then the clone opened Thor's breeches, slid them down his thighs before simply ripping them in half. The sound of tearing cloth rang far too loud in the silence around them. It somehow reminded him of weakness and shame, and the clone's leering stare made his cheeks burn in anger.  
  
Without further ado, it grabbed one of Thor's ankles and spread his legs, then spat onto its hand to bring it between Thor's legs. He flinched as his balls were cupped, stroked with a fingertip that slowly moved downward to his entrace. The tip pressed against his soft flesh before sliding in to the hilt. Thor's breath hitched in his throat at the burning sensation and he screwed his eyes shut.  
  
Which meant he couldn't see Loki approaching, kneeling down. Loki brought his lips close to Thor's ear, startling him. "Is it to your enjoyment?" he whispered, his breath tickling Thor's skin. "Isn't it interesting to be in my place for once?" A smile appeared on his lips. "You remember it all so very clearly, is it not so? You remember my heat around your fingers, around your cock. Remember me clenching around you. Remember stretching me so wonderfully."  
  
He felt a flush creep onto his cheeks, felt them burn with shame and arousal at Loki's words - and at these skilled fingers (two, now) that curled and crooked and teased in a way he'd never felt before. His cock stirred, the flesh slowly hardening, and when Loki worried his earlobe between his teeth, Thor couldn't help but groan, which made Loki chuckle lowly and the clone sneer.  
  
The clone ... yes, in Thor's mind arose the question just _how_ it had aquired the knowledge of how to move its fingers this expertly, and if he were to be honest with himself, he feared to know the answer already.  
  
"That's quite enough," his brother - his once so innocent little brother - said and stood up. When Thor opened his eyes, he could see Loki looking first at him, then at the clone. "Leave him be and undress me, will you?"  
  
Going by the look in the fake's eyes, it would do just about anything if Loki ust asked nicely. Had Thor ever been this eager to please Loki, to make him happy? He couldn't remember. He didn't know. Guilt washed over him like ice-cold water as he watched the clone rush to Loki's side in order to remove the buckles, the leather and gold. Bit by bit, Loki's pale skin was revealed, his slender frame forced into visibility, and Thor groaned quietly. How he'd mised this. How he'd missed him.  
  
Loki's eyes never left his own when he slowly stepped out of his remaining clothing, except for his boots. The heavy sound of his footsetps echoed in the silence as he approached Thor, and Loki looked at him underneath his lashes. Ever so gracefully, he sank to his knees, crouching above Thor's hips and mid-riff. For a split-second, Thor thought he saw something akin to regret in Loki's eyes, sadness and a deep and raw emotion Thor could not quite name. But then the cold and indifferent mask slid back in place. With a smirk on his lips, he threw a glance over his shoulder and said: "Prepare me, brother."  
  
Every fiber of Thor's being screamed with rage and jealousy as the clone - still smiling like a happy pet - knelt down beside Loki. And though Thor could not see its movement, he could see Loki's reactions. The slight flutter of his lashes when it thrust its fingers into him. How he clenched and unclenched his fists. Could hear the gasps and moans coming out of his mouth. How he arched his back when _this_ little spot was teased and stroked. Lazily, Loki leaned over Thor, his palms bracing against the cold stone floor, their faces mere inches apart. He could feel - could taste - Loki's breath on his lips. Thor swallowed and licked his lips, tried to lean up, to kiss and hold his brother and make him come home again, leave the madness be, but the magical bonds secured his limbs tightly, made it impossible to move at all. Helplessly, he had to endure Loki rutting backwards against the clone's fingers, had to listen to him demand more ("Oh, brother, _please_!", and that hurt even more than the deepest wound he'd ever received).  
  
"He fills me out so _good_ ," Loki purred in his ear, lips brushing against his skin. "So much better than you ever did. He is better in every way."  
  
"Is he?" Thor shot back. "Why? Because he lets you fall deeper into that abyss?"  
  
"You mean the one _you_ threw me into?"  
  
"I tried to save you!"  
  
For an instant, Loki looked as if he wanted to slap Thor, to punch and strangle him, then he smiled - the wide and almost forced mad grin was back on his lips. "You never cared about me, never loved me. You only needed me because your light could shine so much brighter in contrast to my shadows." A thin finger brushed over Thor's lips. "Speak no more, my not-brother, I will show you just how dark the shadows in my heart have grown to be."  
  
When Loki held up a hand, the clone stopped with its preparations and extracted its fingers wit an obscene sound that made Loki squirm and Thor's cock twitch in arousal.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki lowered himself onto Thor's erection, a look of bliss on his face, his eyes dark and unreadable. The heat tore a groan out of Thor's mouth, and Loki laughed. "There is more to come, Odinson. What could make you understand his superiority better - if not a direct comparison?"  
  
There was no time to ask what he meant, for the clone shifted behind Loki, only to press his body against Loki's back and his cock against Thor's balls. A confused moan escaped Thor's lips, then he had to endure the fake spreading Loki's cheeks, his hole, only to - oh no, he wouldnt - slide into the tight heat alongside Thor, filling Loki up even more, stretching him impossibly wide.  
  
The sound that was ripped out of Loki's throat lingered between a moan and pained yelp, but it didn't seem to bother him at all, for he gritted his teeth and ordered the clone to _move_ ; which it immediately did, bucking its hips (Thor wanted to do the same, wanted to fuck that sinful heat, wanted to debauch his brother thoroughly, and the only thing that made him refrain from doing so, was not his conscience, but the invisible chains). The fake's hands gripped Loki's hips so hard it would surely leave bruises, while Loki - in return - held tightly to Thor, clawed his nails into silver armor and red cloth.  
  
Loki's body was rigid, his muscles taut, and even though he was moaning and whimpering as he moved back onto the two large cocks, his own was still flaccid. Thor realized this wasn't about enjoying it, only about proving a point. His eyes were dark, pupils blown a little wider, and underneath all that lay a cocktail of emotions that Thor just couldn't comprehend. "I don't need you," Loki snarled, voice rough and spiteful. "I don't want you. I have a new brother now, and he is all I have ever wanted!"  
  
 _All I am not. All that I have failed to give you._ Even in his dazed state, Thor could feel guilt swell up in his guts, and he clenched his hands to fists. "Loki. Let me touch you, brother," he demanded.  
  
A choked sob escaped Loki's lips. "I'm not your brother!"  
  
"But you aren't _his_ , either."  
  
While the clone resumed his movements, brushing against Thor's cock with every stroke, making it harder to think, making his body shiver with need and want, Loki lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck (the familiarity of the gesture so surprising that Thor forgot how to breathe for a second), his hot breath ghosting over already overheated skin. He never stopped fucking himself, rutting against them both, bringing Thor closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm; until neither he nor the fake could stand it any longer, and when he came with a shivering gasp, the clone growled, squirting its liquid into Loki until he could take no more, until it was dripping out of him again and onto Thor's body.  
  
Almost directly afterwards, the thing started to blur. It stared at its hands in disbelief, looking betrayed and frightened at the same time. The smell of magic hung in the air as it blinked in and out of existence, only to finally vanish for good. And with it, Mölnir disappeared as well, for the hammer had been as much a product of magic and illusion as its owner (Thor should have known, really).  
  
The bonds that held his body snapped, and the first, the only thing Thor did - because he wanted, _needed_ to do this - was wrapping his arms around Loki's shaking form to cradle him against his chest.  
  
"Then _where_ do I belong?"  
  
He felt the words more than he heard them, felt his brother's lips slide against his neck, felt him form the thoughts that had poisoned Loki's mind.  
  
"You belong with me," Thor said and regretted it instantly when Loki snorted in disbelief.  
  
"I have no need for your company."  
  
"I know," Thor said, smiling sadly. "Still, will you allow me to stay with you a little longer?"  
  
Loki did.  
  
And while Thor knew that this proved nothing, made nothing all right, was not enough to console wounds that ran deeper than skin and flesh and mind, he offered all the warmth and tenderness and love he could give. As he had always done. Only this time, he hoped Loki would be able to find at least a flicker of relief and sanity in his arms.


End file.
